Adaptive cruise control systems (“ACC”) for automotive vehicles, which control gap distances between a vehicle and another vehicle ahead of it, are known. These ACC systems typically use a forward-looking radar device, installed behind the grill of the vehicle, to detect the speed and distance of the vehicle ahead of it. Based on these measurements, the ACC systems can automatically adjust the speed of the vehicle to maintain a predetermined distance from the lead vehicle. As one example, if the lead vehicle slows down, or if another object is detected in the vehicle path, the ACC system may send a signal to the engine or braking system to decelerate the vehicle. Then, when the path is clear, the system may accelerate the vehicle back to the set speed and set gap distance.
Further, a typical ACC system may include control switches mounted to a steering wheel to permit a driver to manually adjust the gap distance setting. In this respect, a driver can in real-time manually adjust the settings to provide various gap distances or following distances along the traveled route, such that the entire drive is within the comfort level of the driver. For example, a driver may commute to work along a portion of an interstate freeway having light, high speed traffic and adjust the setting of the ACC system to provide a gap distance of approximately 65 meters based on a speed of 100 kilometers per hour (KPH). In slower, more congested sections of the freeway where, for example, multiple freeways merge together, the driver may readjust the ACC system to provide a gap distance of 30 meters. Accordingly, the driver can manually select multiple predetermined gap distances for respective portions of a route.